


BackFire

by CarolAndNella (orphan_account)



Category: Bill Kaulitz - Fandom, Georg - Fandom, Gustav - Fandom, Tokio Hotel, Tom Kaulitz - Fandom
Genre: Automatic, Comedy, Funny story, Gen, Humanoid, If I die tomorrow, The dark side of the sun, Tokio Hotel - Freeform, Tokio Hotel fanfic, funny romance, funny romantic, funny romantic story, lol
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-10-13
Updated: 2013-10-13
Packaged: 2017-12-29 07:06:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1002403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/CarolAndNella
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A fellow, nervous and excited Tokio Hotel fan convinces her friends to accompany her on an escapade to track down and take a fleeting glimpse of their star born idol, only to discover something so shocking, they wished they had never decided to go.</p><p>What to expect:<br/>Some normal boring references to real life activities like hanging out with friends.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Next Tuesday

Rachel was at the foot of the dorm room bed, typing furiously in her laptop. Behind her, her boyfriend Isaac sat up eagerly, to see if she was writing anything about him in her blog, but disappointment shadowed his face when he read what she was writing, and sank back down on the bed. Across from them on the beanbag chair was Elliott, the boarding school's local "emo." He was playing a gaming device, wrapped up in whatever the game was. In the other corner of the room, near the window, sat Tesla, Elliott's half sister. Close by sat Tesla's friend Kev, who was doodling stick figure comics of their two other friends in front of them, in his homework book. "Make Isaac's head bigger." Tesla whispered, and Kev snorted, trying to hide behind the notebook as he re-doodled Isaac. Rachel had begun to fidget, pausing mid-type and turning to snap her fingers at Elliott, "Proof read." She declared, once Elliott had paused his game and looked up. Elliott hesitated, taking the laptop gingerly from Rachel and reluctantly slipping out a pair of glasses from his hoodie, putting them on and scanning Rachel's work.

"Another fanfiction?" He grumbled, annoyance edging his tone. "This is the fifteenth Tokio Hotel story you've written."  
 _"This week."_ Isaac said pointedly from behind Rachel, his tone more teasing then annoyed, like how Elliott's was. Rachel whirled on her boyfriend, poking him in the stomach, "You know how much Tokio Hotel means to me," She said, jabbing Isaac's chest with a finger. The affection in the couples' eyes made Tesla's stomach lurch, and she averted her gaze, making a face at Kev. Kev turned his notebook around, showing her the new doodle. Tesla suppressed a laugh, "That's perfect."

Elliott turned back to Rachel, giving her back the laptop. "Fixed." He stated, slumping back in his beanbag, gratefully removing his glasses from sight and getting back to his game. Rachel scanned her work, a proud look appearing on her face as she clicked the "submit" button. Isaac's expression faded back to boredom, and he crawled off the bed to sit on the floor. "Do you really need to write romantic type stuff?" He asked, looking up at Rachel. Rachel shook her head, "I write what I feel." She told Isaac, "Like I've said before, I can't control what will inspire me, and what It will help me write." She gave a blissful sigh, lying back on the bed.

Tesla couldn't help but feel a bit bad for Isaac. A tiny little glint of jealousy was just fringing the edges of his dark brown eyes, but Tesla knew him long enough to know that he wouldn't admit anything, especially if it involved hurting Rachel's feelings. Kev looked up toward their friends, "I like you're writing," He encouraged, waving his hand at Elliott to get his attention, "Remember that collab thingy you and Rachel made the other month?" He prompted, sounding excited, "The one about X-Man and The Justice League?"  
Elliott's blue green eyes began to glow, and he nodded, looking almost embarrassed, "Yeah I do," He mumbled, "It was the awesomest."  
Rachel looked like she was about to join in on the conversation, her interest in Tokio Hotel beginning to fade as a more intent look of interest for the Justice League took over, but paused, her eyes snapping to the laptop screen.

Tesla threw her hands to her ears as Rachel let out a shrill, high pitched shriek of pure uncontained hysteria. "OHMYGOSH OHMYGOSH OH, oh gosh oh gosh" She had leapt to her feet, maneuvering around a startled Isaac and swinging the laptop around excitedly. Kev was giving Rachel an uncertain look and Elliott had dropped his game, standing up to peer at the laptop. "Why in the heck are you..." He trailed off, his words ending in a gasp as he held a hand over his mouth in astonishment. Tesla shook her head, giving the both of them an irritated look, "Well?" She demanded, annoyance prickling in her skin, "What the heck is it?"  
Rachel was trembling with awe, and when she replied it was in a quivering whisper, "Tokio Hotel, is coming here next Tuesday,"

Tesla's stomach flipped, and she shook her head, "No way!" She was more scornful then excited, "You sure it's not a scam?" She demanded. This was ridiculous. A broad grin spread across Elliott's face as he took the laptop, reading the details on whatever article Rachel had been reading, "Oh god, no Tess," He replied, sounding light headed, "It's real, they're coming here next Tuesday."


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *work in progress*  
> Expect radical edits and reworks. Cheese will be removed promptly if caught.

Tesla shivered, almost believing her eyes must be lying. Her stomach churned with apprehension and shock, still unable to register the sight before her. Other people crowded around them, along with Kev and Elliott, plus two or three of their parents; Tesla forgot who's parents they were from though. Rachel was sighing and giggling beside her, nearly tearing up with emotion. "Knock it off." Tesla hissed in her friend's ear. Rachel clung to her arm, burying her face in her shoulder, "Oh my god I can't believe he's real," She breathed, her voice rising in a cheer when _they_ looked over toward their part of the line.  
Bill was tall and sleek, his warm brown eyes gliding over his fans, gratitude and appreciation glimmering in his friendly expression. Even from this far away, Tesla could hear the silky, high pitched tone of his voice as he said "thank you" and "have a nice day," to his fans as he and the rest of the band wrote out autographs, the curl of his accent and broken English making Tesla's heart skitter. Rachel obviously could hear him too, shrieking enthusiastic cheers whenever any member in the band looked in their direction.

Embarrassment began to creep into Tesla's stomach as Rachel continued her frantic swooning, and she jabbed her elbow in her friend's ribs before she could scream again, "Will you quit it?" Tesla said exasperatedly, "You're becoming one of _those_ fan girls." Tesla whispered, putting emphasis in her words. Rachel made a face, rolling her eyes, "I'm an Alien." She replied simply, her attention snapping back to the band and waving. Elliott appeared somewhere close behind Tesla, breathing "He's like a unicorn up close," just loud enough for Tesla to hear. _All my friends are so embarrassing,_ Tesla thought, feeling something like a stone sink in her belly. Tom had seemed to spot them, but Tesla wasn't sure, and had leaned toward a Tokio Hotel Staff member, murmuring something to him (or her.)

"Now look what you did." Tesla muttered, "They're probably going to close the line now."  
Tom turned toward Georg, and Tesla wished frustratedly that she could read lips, only managing to make out "Ooh-owg mlah blo," which she highly doubted was what the two were actually talking about. A long fifteen minutes passed as the crowd slowly made it's way down toward the band, the crowd cheering and flashing pictures with their cell phones. Stiff from shuffling along for nearly a half hour, Tesla looked up, feeling tiredness prickle her back. The back of the crowd weren't in great shape either, and Bill held a hand up, getting the attention of the audience as a staff member handed him a microphone, "Wow," He began, and the young women and girls in the crowd shrieked in excitement. Bill turned away, holding the microphone down as he hid his endearing laugh. A heartbeat later, he cleared his throat and addressed the audience again, "Please stay calm, the Tokio Hotel staff are planning a better line so this can be as fast as posdible," Concern glittered in Bill's eyes, "I don't want us all to miss out on lunch, so this should help move things along." A staff member tapped his shoulder, and Bill dipped the mic away from his chin, leaning in as the staff member said something in his ear. Bill nodded, his eyes scanning the crowd as the staff member pointed out where there would be changes. "Yeah, we didn't expect so many Aliens to come," Bill said into the mic, "We apologize for any inconvenience, we'll fixing it now." He flashed a bright, reassuring smile, and the band waved, saying something to the parts of the crowd who could hear.

The staff began setting up a new make shift barrier along one side of the crowd, with the band continuing with the last few fans who were ready to be on their way. The remainder of the crowd, including Tesla and her friends, some two thirds down the throng of people, waited patiently. The staff eventually had set up a new line for the crowd to follow, and started to re-route the people into it, taking down the old one. With a jolt, Tesla realized the staff had made a kind of Today Morning Show kind of thing, where a long line along the side walk was blocked off so that the celebrities could walk around more freely toward their fans. One end was broader, to let in the new visitors, while the very other end narrowed out, for departing fans who had received their brief moment with the band and had picked up their autograph. The staff bustled around, talking briskly to each other in broken English or in German, while one of them passed nearby Tesla and her friends, giving them a nod, "Not too long now," He addressed their part of the audience, "Just a few more minutes." He bounded up to the band, talking to them matter of factly. Georg and Tom nodded, while Bill sat behind a folding table, massaging his temples and taking a deep breath.


End file.
